pokemonfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Ash Ketchum
Grzegorz Drojewski | debiut = [[EP001|''Pokémon, wybieram cię!]] }} '''Ash Ketchum' (jap. サトシ Satoshi, ang. Ash Ketchum) — główny bohater anime. Ma 10 lat i jest trenerem z Kanto. Podróżuje ze swym towarzyszem, wiernym Pokémonem Pikachu, oraz innymi Pokémonami, a także przyjaciółmi: Misty, Brockiem, później również z Traceyem. Od początku 6 do końca 9 sezonu podróżuje z Brockiem, May i Maxem, natomiast poczynając od 10 serii - z Brockiem i Dawn. Od 14 sezonu z Iris i Cilanem, a od 17 - z Clemontem, Bonnie i Sereną. Jego celem jest zostać Mistrzem Pokémon. Historia thumb|left|Ash stara się chronić Pikachu Głównym celem Asha w życiu, jak opisano w pierwszym odcinku, jest zostanie największym na świecie Mistrzem Pokémonów. Ash rozpoczął swoją podróż w wieku 10 lat jako serdeczny i pełen intencji, ale uparty i amatorski trener. Był zmuszony do zaakceptowania bezczelnego Pikachu od profesora Oaka jako startera Pokémon, ponieważ spóźnił się na odbiór innego Pokémona. Był zdecydowany, aby osiągnąć swój cel, jednak gdy zobaczył, że Pikachu był skłonny do kompromisu własnego bezpieczeństwa, Ash dbał o jego bezpieczeństwo, zakładając silną więź przyjaźni z Pikachu. thumb|Ash Ketchum w oryginalnej serii Jednak od tego momentu, Ash jeszcze wiele musiał nauczyć się o zostaniu trenerem. Jego pierwszy Pokémon został złapany przez szczęście, ponieważ nie wiedział nic na temat walki i wahał się przyznać, gdy był w błędzie. Wiele odznak z sal zostało mu przyznanych tylko z wdzięczności za pomoc. Z jego pierwszych pięciu odznak, tylko Odznakę Pioruna zdobył w normalny sposób - w pojedynku i zwycięstwie nad liderem. Za każdym razem, gdy wydawało mu się, że coś zrobił dobrze, to w jakiś sposób krzyżował się z rywalem z dzieciństwa, Garym Oakiem. Zawsze przypominał Ashowi, że był zawsze o krok lub siedem z tyłu, między innymi wtedy, gdy Gary złapał około czterdziestu pięciu Pokémon, podczas gdy Ash miał ledwie siedem. To utrudniało sprawy bardziej, gdy z powodu braku doświadczenia, jego Charizard, najpotężniejszy Pokémon, nie chciał go słuchać. Z biegiem czasu, poświęcenia Asha do celu opłaciły się. Po zdobyciu pierwszych ośmiu odznak udało mu się konkurować w Lidze Indigo, gdzie awansował do piątej rundy - dalej przegrał z Ritchiem i skończył w 16 najlepszych. Po pogodzeniu się z klęską, nadal dążył do poprawy swoich umiejętności, podejmując nowe wyzwania, a także konkurował w innych konkursach Ligi Pokémon - najbardziej zatriumfował podczas Ligi Pomarańczowej i Strefy Walk. [[Plik:Ash_AG.png|thumb|left|Ash w seriach Advanced Generation]] Ash zmienił się wiele razy w ciągu cyklu anime, zwłaszcza w odniesieniu do jego umiejętności w szkoleniach Pokémonów, ale jego gorliwość, pośpiech i determinacja pozostały. Nigdy nie odchodzi od celu, aby pozostać lojalnym wobec swoich przyjaciół, rodziny i jego zwolenników, ale przede wszystkim jego Pokémonów. Ash stał się wielkim trenerem ucząc się znaleźć i wykorzystać wewnętrzną siłę każdego z jego Pokémonów przez więzi z nimi. On także uczy się, gdzie leżą ich ukryte zdolności, a także odwołuje się do niekonwencjonalnych strategii podczas walki szczególnie z trudnymi przeciwnikami. Woli trenować Pokémony najlepiej jak potrafi, nie zmuszając ich do ewolucji. Na początku, Ash pierwotnie szkolił siebie, zamiast złapać więcej Pokémonów niż Gary. Później zwolnił tempo, co pozwoliło mu skupić się na indywidualnych cechach każdego Pokémona. W Srebrnej Konferencji Ligi Johto, z wielką pokorą i dojrzałością, Ash ostatecznie wygrał walkę z jego dawnym rywalem, co oznaczało wielki krok w jego historii. Jego dojrzałość wzrosła również w swych kontaktach z Pokémonami. Widać to, gdy Mankey ukradł jego czapkę, a Ash krzyczał i krzyczał, nawet wspinał się na drzewa tylko po to, żeby zdobyć czapkę, ale kiedy Aipom zrobiła to samo, stwierdził jedynie, że czuje się dziwnie bez czapki. W większości odcinków anime, zwłaszcza podczas sagi Ligi Johto, Ash zaprzyjaźnia się z kimś, kto wpływa na niego i sprawia, że dąży do stania się lepszym trenerem. Termin "najlepszy przyjaciel" jest zazwyczaj zarezerwowany dla Pikachu, ale Ash używa ten termin także dla Misty i Brocka, jak również dla May, Maxa, Dawn, Iris i Cilana. [[Plik:Ash_DP_1.png|thumb|Ash w seriach Diament i Perła]]Ciągnie podróżuje dużo po świecie Pokémon i jak dotąd brał udział w kilku Ligach Pokémon, ale nadal uczy się nowych rzeczy o Pokémonach. Ash zdobył ścisły związek z wieloma legendarnymi Pokémonami, w tym Mewtwo, Ho-Ohem, Lugią, Latias, Azelfem, Shayminem, Giratiną, Arceusem, Victinim, Reshiramem i Zekromem. Chociaż postrzegany jest jako normalny człowiek, Ash ma pewne specjalne umiejętności, m. in. taką samą aurę jak Sir Aaron, bohater legendarny, i teoretycznie jest w stanie manipulować nią w taki sam sposób. Dlatego zaprzyjaźnił się z Lucario Sir Aarona. Jednak nie otrzymał żadnych szkoleń w tej dziedzinie, decydując się na dalszą drogę Pokémon. Został również porównany do starożytnego opiekuna aury, który również miał partnera Pikachu. Później, Ash używał aury ponownie, aby zlokalizować zagubionego Riolu i odczytać umysł Riolu. thumb|Ash na Pucharze Wallace'a Ash brał również udział w pokazach. Ma przepustkę do pokazów w Sinnoh, jak również jedną dla Hoenn. Ash nosi połowę przełamanego Poké Balla, podczas gdy Gary drugą połowę, jako symbol ich przyjaźni i rywalizacji. Ma także specjalne przynęty Misty i połowę wstążki otrzymanej w konkursie od May zanim opuściła grupę, by rywalizować w Johto. Ash również brał udział w Pucharze Wallace'a za sugestią Wallace'a, ale przegrał w trzeciej rundzie. Ash szybko uzyskał wszystkie odznaki Sinnoh. Podczas jego walki w Konwaliowej Konferencji, udało mu się przejść do Top 4, w czasie której pokonał po raz pierwszy swojego długoletniego rywala z Sinnoh - Paula. Przegrał jednak z Tobiasem i jego Darkraiem. Po zawodach, Ash, Dawn i Brock wyruszyli w swoje własne drogi do spełnienia ich marzeń. [[Plik:AshUnova.png|thumb|Ash w serii Czerń i Biel]]W serii Czerń i Biel, Ash przyleciał z profesorem Oakiem i jego mamą na wycieczkę do Unovy. Po porażce w bitwie z Tripem i spotkaniu siły legendarnego Zekroma, Ash zainteresował się podróżą po Unovie, by zdobyć nowe Pokémony, a także nowych przyjaciół. Obecnie podróżuje po Unovie, najpierw przynosząc tylko Pikachu, jak to uczynił w Hoenn. Ash brał udział w Klubowych Bitwach. Walczył przeciwko Burgundy i jej Stoutlandowi w pierwszej rundzie i wygrał przy użyciu Palpitoada. Potem walczył z Georgią i jej Pawniard, używając swojej Snivy. Mimo że zmagała się na początku, Snivy udało się pokonać Pawniard i Ash przeszedł do następnej rundy. Następnie walczył z Dino i jego Darumaką, ponownie używając Palpitoada, i łatwo wygrał. W rundzie finałowej, Ash zmierzył się z Iris i jej Excadrillem. Ash używał Pikachu, ale przegrał mecz i został wicemistrzem w turnieju. Nie czuł się źle,a nawet był szczęśliwy widząc, jak Iris wygrywa turniej. W późniejszych odcinkach startował w Kluboeksplozji i Pokémonowym Pucharze Świata Juniorów, ale, podobnie do Klubowych Bitew, nie udało mu się wygrać. Po uzyskaniu ośmiu odznak z Unovy, Ash starował w lidze Unovy. Ze względu na dużą liczbę swoich stworków z tego regionu, nie użył żadnego z Pokémonów z laboratorium profesora Oaka. W pierwszej rundzie udało mu się pokonać Tripa, kończąc ich rywalizację, a później wyeliminował Stephana. Potem walczył z jednym z nowych rywali, Cameronem, z którym ostatecznie przegrał i znalazł się w top 8. Po podróży po regionie Unova, Ash powrócił do Alabastii, by zostawić swoje nowe Pokémony w laboratorium profesora Oaka, po czym, jedynie z Pikachu, udał się do regionu Kalos, by tam walczyć o mistrzostwo Ligi Pokémon. Do niego dołączają Clemont i jego młodsza siostra Bonnie, później zaczyna wraz z grupą podróżować początkująca trenerka Serena. Rodzina thumb|left|Młody AshAsh jest jedynym dzieckiem, które mieszka z matką, Delią Ketchum, aż do jego podróży Pokémon w wieku dziesięciu lat. Jego ojciec nigdy nie został wprowadzony. Anime sugeruje, że jego ojciec był kiedyś trenerem Pokémon, który rozpoczął swoją podróż w Alabastii, i że nadal żyje. Wywiad z serią potwierdził, że ojciec Asha jest trenerem z własną podróżą. Ojciec Asha może lub nie może być wprowadzony w serii, w zależności od konieczności dalszej dojrzałości Asha i jego rozwoju jako trenera. Charakterystyka thumb|Ash używa Aury wewnątrz Drzewa Początku W stosunkach międzyludzkich Ash jest raczej otwarty i bezpośredni. Jego najlepsi przyjaciele to Brock, Misty, May, Max, Tracey, Gary, Dawn, Iris i Cilan. Bardzo dobre stosunki utrzymuje on również ze swoim mentorem - Profesorem Oakiem. Na początku zdarzało się Ketchumowi, że w przypływie emocji był w stanie rzucić się na innego osobnika, który w jego mniemaniu wyrządzał krzywdę drugiemu Pokémonowi. Obecnie jest on bardziej opanowany i stara się raczej stawiać na rozmowę. Wygląda jednak na to, że jego obecny rywal - Paul wzbudza w nim przypływ silnych emocji, skierowanych wrogo względem jego. Mama Asha - Delia, mieszka w Alabastii, gdzie zajmuje się domem. O jego ojcu niewiele wiadomo. W trakcie swych podróży Ashowi udaje się poznać wielu dobrych przyjaciół oraz kilku zaciętych wrogów. Preferuje on zdrową rywalizację, która wspierana przyjaźnią, pozwala cieszyć się esencją pojedynku, a nie jego zakończeniem. Podejście to nie było takie samo na początku jego podróży, kiedy to Ash nie umiał pogodzić się z przegraną. thumb|left|Rysunek Asha - Dewgong Ash jako postać, z biegiem czasu, także przechodzi swoistą ewolucję. Poznajemy go jako aroganckiego i pewnego siebie dziesięciolatka, który pyszni się każdym swoim osiągnięciem, a także domniema, że wszystko należy mu się za nic. Z czasem jednak, kiedy zdobywa on kolejne doświadczenia w trakcie podróży i poznaje nowych ludzi, wyciąga on pewne wnioski i uczy się, że czasami lepiej jest pomyśleć, zanim przejdzie się do pochopnego działania. Jego głównym celem jest zdobycie tytułu Mistrza, choć nie omieszka on wziąć udział w pobocznych konkurencjach, jakie spotka na drodze. Posiada on nawet Przepustkę Konkursową w regionie Sinnoh, jednak w Pokazach uczestniczył on tylko dwa razy. Z pędzącego przed siebie i stawiającego na własne szczęście osobnika, zmienia się on w bardziej rozważnego stratega, który oprócz obmyślania odpowiednich strategii, trenuje też swoich podopiecznych we właściwy sposób. Wygląd Ash posiada śniadą cerę, czarne włosy oraz brązowe oczy. W sezonach 1-5 nosił on oryginalną, czerwono-białą czapkę Ligi Pokémon, na którą (w jego mniemaniu) wysłał milion pocztówek, czarny podkoszulek oraz jasne dżinsy. Na siebie zakładał również ciemno niebieską kamizelkę z białymi rękawami i kołnierzem. Na ręce zakładał zielone rękawiczki bez palców. Przed podróżą do Hoenn, jego mama uszyła dla niego nowe ciuchy, które miał na sobie aż do zakończenia wędrówki po Battle Frontierze w Kanto. Jego ubiór w tych seriach składał się z czerwonej czapeczki z ciemnym paskiem na środku, granatowego bezrękawnika z białym kapturem, czarnego podkoszulka i luźnych spodni, będących prawdopodobnie dżinsami. thumb|Ash po złapaniu Pokémona Jego ubiór zmienił się także na samym początku wyprawy do Sinnoh, także za sprawą Delii. Ash miał na sobie biały podkoszulek, ciemno granatowy bezrękawnik z białym kołnierzem i żółtym paskiem na środku, który mógł być rozpinany, dżinsowe bojówki oraz czerwoną czapkę, nieco podobną do tej, którą nosił w serii Advance. Od czasu do czasu Ash zakładał także inne ubrania, na przykład biorąc udział w Pucharze Wallace'a, miał on na sobie elegancką brązową kamizelkę i kapelusz, które nadawały jemu wyglądowi stylu. Z kolei w filmie 9 miał on na sobie średniowieczne przebranie, założone w celu udziału w organizowanym wówczas konkursie. W tym samym filmie Ash używał rękawiczek Sir Aarona, które wzmacniały jego umiejętności do kontrolowania aury. W regionie Unova, Ash ma czerwono-białą czapkę z niebieskim Ballem. Jego niebiesko-biała kamizelka jest rozpinana. Posiada także czarne spodnie i czerwone buty. Podczas pobytu w regionie Kalos jego ubranie jest bardziej obcisłe. Nosi biało-czerwoną czapkę z daszkiem, czarną podkoszulkę, a na niej niebieską kamizelę z białymi pasami. Ubiera też ciemne spodnie czerwono-czarne buty. Pokémony center|border|666px|Większość Pokémonów Asha w laboratorium profesora Oaka Jeżeli chodzi o jego podejście do Pokémonów, nie determinuje on ich siły na podstawie wyglądu, uważając, że każdy z nich posiada w sobie ukryte zasoby, które powinno się po prostu wykrzesać. Pomimo porażek, jakie zdarzają się mu na jego drodze, nie załamuje się on już tak, jak to miało miejsce na początkach. Potrafi on też oddzielić przyjacielskie stosunki od walk Pokemonów, co nie przychodziło mu zbyt łatwo w początkach jego podróży (Ritchie i przeciwna sytuacja - Morrison). Jego główna strategia w czasie pojedynków to postawienie wszystkiego na szybkość oraz na ofensywę. Czasem modyfikuje ją, ale tylko dla indywidualnych potrzeb swoich podopiecznych (Grotle). Mimo wizyty w kilku różnych regionach, Ash cały czas się uczy, zdobywając coraz więcej umiejętności. Przy sobie Z profesorem Oakiem Na treningu Wypuszczone Wymienione Rozdane Nieoficjalne Tymczasowe Osiągnięcia Odznaki Liga Indigo thumb|Osiem odznak Asha z Kanto *Odznaka Kamienia *Odznaka Kaskady *Odznaka Pioruna *Odznaka Bagna *Odznaka Tęczy *Odznaka Duszy *Odznaka Wulkanu *Odznaka Ziemi Liga Pomarańczowa thumb|Cztery odznaki Asha z Ligi Pomarańczowej *Koralowa Odznaka *Odznaka Rubinu Morza *Odznaka Żelaznej Muszli *Odznaka Nefrytowej Gwiazdy Liga Johto thumb|Osiem odznak Asha z Johto *Odznaka Zefiru *Odznaka Ula *Odznaka Równiny *Odznaka Mgły *Odznaka Burzy *Odznaka Minerału *Odznaka Lodowca *Odznaka Rozwoju Liga Hoenn thumb|Osiem odznak Asha z Hoenn *Odznaka Głazu *Odznaka Uderzenia *Odznaka Dynama *Odznaka Ciepła *Odznaka Równowagi *Odznaka Pióra *Odznaka Umysłu *Odznaka Deszczu Strefa Walk thumb|Siedem symboli Asha *Symbol Wiedzy *Symbol Siły *Symbol Taktyki *Symbol Szczęścia *Symbol Ducha *Symbol Zdolności *Symbol Dzielności Liga Sinnoh thumb|Osiem odznak Asha z Sinnoh *Węgielna Odznaka *Leśna Odznaka *Ceglana Odznaka *Moczarowa Odznaka *Odznaka Reliktu *Odznaka Kopalni *Odznaka Sopla *Odznaka Latarni Morskiej Liga Unovy thumb|Odznaki Asha z Unovy *Odznaka Tria *Odznaka Podstaw *Odznaka Insektów *Odznaka Pioruna *Odznaka Trzęsienia *Odznaka Strumienia *Odznaka Mrozu *Odznaka Toksyn Liga Kalos thumb|Obecne odznaki Asha z Kalos *Odznaka Robaka *Odznaka Klifu Zawody Pokémon Ranking Lig Pokémon *Konferencja Indigo (top 16) *Srebrna Konferencja (top 8) *Konferencja Ever Grande (top 8) *Konwaliowa Konferencja (top 4) *Konferencja Vertress (top 8) Mistrzostwa bitew Pokémon *Liga Pomarańczowa (zwycięstwo) *Bitwy Battle Frontier (zwycięstwo) Inne Ash brał udział w wielu zawodach w wielu regionach, wiele z nich wygrał. Dubbing Sarah Natochenny Jamie Peacock | pl = Hanna Kinder-Kiss Grzegorz Drojewski }} Ciekawostki * Ash w regionie Unova ma jasnobrązowe oczy, a w innych czarne. * Ash w każdym z regionów (oprócz Wysp Oranżowych) przegrywa przynajmniej z jednym z liderów. * Ash w walce przynajmniej z jednym liderem z danego regionu nie używał Pikachu. * W oryginalnej serii Ash nie miał pudełka na odznaki, więc nosił je przypięte od wewnętrznej strony kurtki. * We wszystkich walkach z Elitarną Czwórką (oprócz Berthy), Ash użył Pikachu. * Ash w każdym regionie razem z przyjaciółmi posiadał trzy startery (Ash, Brock, Misty i Tracey - Pikachu, Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Charmander, Chikorita, Cyndaquil i Totodile), (Ash, May, Max i Brock - Treecko, Torchic i Mudkip), (Ash, Dawn, Brock - Turtwig, Chimchar, Piplup), (Ash, Iris, Cilan - Snivy, Tepig, Oshawott)i (Ash, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie - Froakie, Fennekin, Chespin ) . W regionie Kanto, Johto i Unova Ash łapie wszystkie startery, w Hoenn łapie tylko Treecko, a w Sinnoh Turtwinga i Chimchara. * Ash posiada co najmniej od jednego do trzech starterów z danego regionu. * Młody Ketchum podczas swojej podróży spotkał dość dużo lśniących Pokémonów, jest to wielkie szczęście. * Z Ashem podróżowało czterech liderów: Brock, Misty, Cilan i Clemont. * Ash nigdy nie złapał elektrycznego stworka oprócz Pikachu ale go dostał jako startera. *Ash na początku podróży chciał na startera Squirtle'a. *Ash przybywa do Unovy wiosną - świadczy o tym kolor Deerlingów. Zobacz też *Ashley *Ashachu Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Postacie z anime Kategoria:Mężczyźni